


Not All Birthdays Are Bad

by gatesofeori



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:49:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8361709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gatesofeori/pseuds/gatesofeori
Summary: Izumo never liked her birthday ever since she was a little girl. When an unexpected guest arrives at her dorm room, she decides that not all birthdays are bad.





	

October 11.

Izumo had always disliked her birthday. She grew to hate it after what happened when she was a child with the Illuminati and her sister. She was never too fond of surprises either and wanted people to get straight to the point.

In class, she kept quiet about it until Yukio asked her about. Shiemi, of course, was the first to wish her a happy birthday. Shrugging it off, Izumo payed no attention to it. It wasn't anything special. It was just another day of fighting through struggles to get to where she wanted to be. She huffed, leaving an awkward silence in the classroom.

Not being able to stand it anymore, Rin broke the silence, “Izumo, how old are you?”

“Okumura, you're not supposed to ask a girl that!” Izumo heard Konekomaru say. 

“Huh, really? Why’s that?”

Izumo rolled her eyes, “Why’s it matter how old I am? No one cares.”

“Hey, hey~ Izumo, let's go out for dinner tonight - just you and me!” Shima grinned, pointing to himself.

“Why would anyone want to go out with you?” Izumo scoffed.

“Alright, that's enough. Everyone, leave Izumo alone and pay attention.” Yukio announced at the front of the classroom. He looked at Izumo, giving her an apologetic look.

 

Class ended early. It was the opportunity to head back to her dorm and ignore any other in welcomed birthday wishes from her friends. She didn't even give Paku the chance to finish saying her sentence when she passed her walking and simply said, “I'll see you later.”

Izumo sat on her bed, staring out the window with her knees pulled to her chest. In front of her was an old picture album and the dust reflected off it in the sunlight. She hardly ever took it out from the closet and kept it a secret from Paku. No one needed to know about it. She gently turned the page, running her fingers over a picture of herself when she was younger standing next to her younger sister. She didn't remember when the photo was taken but assumed her mother was taking it.

Izumo never let anyone see her cry, except that one time when Rin caught her in the girl’s bath. Not only was it embarrassing that he saw her half naked, but it was even more embarrassing for her to let her guard down around him. She told herself many times she would never rely on anyone ever again. She lied to herself after meeting her classmates. She hated depending on people and wanted to do things on her own, to prove to herself and others that she didn't need help.

She glanced at the next page filled with smaller photographs she must have cut out. She stared at the page, stared at the women she once called “mother,” stared at the child she once called “sister.” She hated her birthday because it wasn't the same as it was all those years ago. She felt stupid when tears started to fall on the laminated pages. It was nothing to get upset about and she felt stupid. Where were the tissues when she needed them?

A knock on the door snapped her from her memories back to reality and she looked over. She hesitated to move before she heard the knock again. Paku wasn't supposed to be back for a while and she wasn't expecting anyone else. As far as she knew, Shiemi didn't even know where her dorm was at. She closed the picture book gently and got off the bed to carry it back to the closet. She wiped her eyes and looked in the mirror. Hopefully whoever it was wouldn't ask questions.

The person waiting at the door was not who she expected it to be and it only irritated her. She looked at the pink-headed boy and frowned. “What do you want, pink-head?”

Shima rubbed the back of his neck, “Well, I came to see how you were doing. Paku said that you went to your room when I passed her in the hallway.”

Izumo scowled. Of course Paku would tell a friend if they wanted to know. A friend… No, she didn’t see the pervert as a friend, he was more of an annoyance. She made a face, “I already told you I don’t want to go to dinner with you. Want me to make sure it gets through your head?”

Shima grinned, “Ooh, you’re so cute when you’re angry, Izumo~” He shook his head as he laughed. “That’s not why I came here. I want to give you something.”

Izumo sighed in annoyance, “You really don’t know when to leave a girl alone, do you? No wonder you can never get a date.”

“Your words wound me, Izumo.” Shima chuckled. “It’s just a little something for your birthday.” He handed her a bag that he was hiding behind his back that she just seemed to notice at that moment. “Hope you like it!”

Izumo glared at Shima, snatching the bag out of his hand. “I didn’t want anything from you. I don’t want anything from anyone.” She mumbled to herself as she looked in the bag, pulling out two small white fox plushes. “Did you make these yourself?”

“Nah, I found them at the store the other day and bought them.”

“Don’t tell me you were stalking me to find out about my birthday. You really are disgusting.” Izumo made a disgusted look, sticking her tongue out. “You’re such a creep.”

“No way! I bought them for future occasions, you know? Besides, I see you everyday in class so there’s no reason for me to stalk you!” Shima leaned against the wall and then paused. “No, wait. I would never stalk a girl, believe me!”

“Somehow that’s not any more comforting.” Izumo glanced at the small foxes again. “I guess I can give them to Mike and Uke. I’m sure they’ll like it.”

“Ah, come on, Izumo~ They’re just for you. Can’t I at least get a thank you for thinking about you?” Shima pouted.

“Pink-head…” Izumo started to say, setting the foxes back in the bag and setting it on the floor. “... thank you… for thinking about me… I guess.”

Shima chuckled and leaned down to place a kiss on her forehead, only to have the door slammed in his face. Izumo growled out in anger as she stomped back to her bed after grabbing the bag. She threw it on her bed, taking the small plush animals out of it. “I guess… not all birthdays are bad.” she mumbled quietly to herself, smiling some as she placed the white foxes on the windowsill.


End file.
